


Backlines

by Skylark



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and one-sentence fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Charade [Izaya/Mikado]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [heylalaa](http://heylalaa.livejournal.com).

Ryuugamine is the definition of _more than meets the eye,_ but to Izaya, that phrase doesn't exist: he sees everything.

There's something about the way he moves, he thinks. The way he wears his school uniform like a power suit. The fearless way he meets Namie's eyes. The way his fingers curl around his phone. He's a silent puppeteer, just like Izaya, but no one notices. No one but him.

He wants to see what else lies under Ryuugamine's poorly-worn mask. He wants to peel his walls away and see what lies beneath. And he will. Oh, _yes,_ he will.


	2. One sentence ficlets [Mikado gen; Masaomi/Mikado]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One-sentence ficlets. The first one was for [Ioru](http://ioru.livejournal.com). Prompt: "Mikado daydreaming during class." The second was written for a tumblr request.

**Preoccupied (Mikado gen)**

It's hard to pay attention in class these days, because the room is so warm and small and the world is so large; he's tired of this calm, everyday existence—he wants to see everything life has to offer—and so he does what he can: he roams the internet, discovering the world one pixelated image at a time, talking to strangers as if they're old friends, and waits for the future to find him.

 

* * *

 **Triangulation** (Masaomi/Mikado)

“So I’ll set you up with her,” Masaomi says, slinging an arm around his best friend’s shoulder, and he’s secretly pleased when Mikado stammers out a vehement “No!”


	3. Three's A [Mikado/Masaomi/Anri]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Patcchi](http://patcchi.livejournal.com).

Masaomi tries to take Anri out for tea, and Mikado comes along.

Mikado tries to escort Anri on a walk under the cherry blossoms, and Masaomi comes along.

Anri goes to restock on school supplies, and invites both of them.

"I give up," Masaomi groans. It's just him and Mikado taking the last train home. "You can have her."

"I—We can't do that," Mikado stammers. "It's her decision."

Masaomi casts a long glance at Mikado's pink cheeks. Grins. "Hey," he says, "Let's go grab lunch tomorrow. Just us."

But someone (they can't decide or remember who) invites Anri anyway.


End file.
